neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes
Patch Notes: NW.14.20140320a.13 Content - The regular version of the Cloak Tower dungeon can now be properly completed. The door will now open when used and the encounter in front of it is defeated. User Interface - In game web links now open up into the new ArcGames.com pages such as support.arcgames.com. *Patch Notes: NW.10.20140128a.9 *Patch Notes: NW.10.20131120a.14 (Shadowmantle) *Patch Notes- NW.5.20131021a.3 *Patch Notes – NW.5.20130923b.9 The Unified Shard Patch *Patch Notes: NW.5.20130923a.7(Hot Fix) *Patch Notes: NW.5.20130923a.6 *Patch Notes – NW.5.20130911a.8 *Patch Notes: NW.5.20130911a.4 *Patch Notes: NW.5.20130828.7 *Patch Notes: NW.5.20130828.4 *NW.5.20130812b.19 *Hot Fix *Hot Fix *NW.5.20130812b.8 Patch Notes: NW.3.20130701a.9 *July 24, 2013 at 5:34pm :Tymora’s Gift ::New event running from 7/26 at 10am until 7/29 at 10am Pacific. Stay tuned for more details! :Systems and Items ::There is now a unique weapon type for Control Wizards available at the Wondrous Bazaar, making it consistent with other classes. ::Alchemy: Fix for rare case where some people who were unable to continue leveling Alchemy. ::A tooltip for Lillend has been adjusted to display more accurate damage numbers. Patch Notes: NW.3.20130701a.5 Major changes are highlighted in red. End Game Balance Changes :Difficulty at level 55-60 has been mildly reduced for solo content, this affects: ::Solo quest instances ::Adventure Zone exteriors ::Foundry quests :Difficulty at level 55-60 has been slightly reduced for team content, this affects: ::Skirmishes ::Regular (non-epic) dungeons :Epic dungeon difficulty has been VERY slightly decreased, but should remain largely the same :This should be a scaling reduction affecting level 60 the most and trailing down to level 55. Audio :Winterforge Goblins and Trolls now have updated grunts and wails of pain :Wolves now yelp when hit :Cult of the Dragon Initiates and Hexers now grunt and wail in pain :Abberant Plaguechanged Reavers and Raiders now grunt and wail in pain :Additional Voice Over for Italian, Polish and Turkish tutorials. Systems and Items :Bosses and Critters ::Fixed an issue where the proper effects were not playing when the Cleric of Asmodeus was dismounted. ::Fixed an issue where the epic dungeon minibosses were not receiving the right amount of HP. ::Minibosses should have improved leashing behavior if lured away from their respective lairs ::Fixed an issue where the Greenscale Trapper's Net attack was larger than the ground effect. :Professions ::Chests and barrels awarded from Leadership will now stack VERY high. ::A recent influx of Adventurers has enabled craftsman to spend long days gathering raw materials safely. Look for mass gathering tasks for all armor making Professions. ::The first few Alchemy tasks now award solvent to reduce the need to visit the crafting store immediately ::Platesmithing tasks has updated icons ::Reinforced Arm slot crafted items are now all Bind on Pickup as intended. If there are any mailed or in the Auction Hall, they will become bound to the next character who picks them up. :Companions ::Ioun Stone Companions should no longer cast shadows of mysterious men ::Fixed issues that were causing companions to take too much damage from critter Splats. ::The Dancing Jagged Blade, Dancing Shield, and Honey Badger companions should now be more responsive in combat. ::Companions that provided passive buffs that were dutifully standing by your side for extensive periods of time should no longer expire those buffs ::Galeb Duhr – Stone Warden power: stop the 0 regen spam from stone warden when the Galeb Duhr is full health. :General Items ::All Arcane Overseer pieces should now have the set name. ::House Xorlarrin Bracers stats have been increased appropriately for their level. ::Frost Enchantment: The descriptions now correctly state how much Recovery the target will lose instead of listing 0%." ::Tiger mount rider position adjusted slightly to look better. :Devoted Cleric ::Feat – Rising Hope: Now buffs stats correctly, rather than Power increasing Recovery etc. ::Feat – Healing Action: Now can also affects Heal over time effects. ::Daunting Light: Now shows estimated damage as Radiant. ::Flame Strike: Now shows estimated damage as fire. ::Miracle Healer's Set: Description changed to be "Your encounter powers cause a nearby ally to be healed for 5% of your maximum HP." This now correctly reflects the effect of the power. This is only a tooltip change. ::Divine Emissary's Set: This set will no longer incorrectly reduce the Gearscore of nearby allies. :Guardian Fighter ::Knight's Challenge: You may no longer challenge a target already challenged by another Guardian. ::Shield Master: Description no logner mentions any relation to the Shield Talent class feature. ::Older Knight Captain's items are now named Antiquated Knight Captain's items to clearly indicate they are not part of the Knight Captain's set, and that these two sets are not interchangeable. :Greatweapon Fighter ::Valiant Duelist's Set: This set no longer stacks more than intended when multiple Greatweapon Fighters use it. :Trickster Rogue ::Rogue PVP sets will no longer give slightly too much Max stealth meter in rare circumstances ::Trickster Rogue Lurkers Assault animations have been updated ::Deflection Severity: This value now displays correctly for all classes. Previously, it would show 25% for Trickster Rogues, instead of the correct 75%. :Control Wizard ::Gladiator Mage's Set: The 4 piece set bonus now has a clearer description of what this bonus does. This is a tooltip change only. ::Ray of Frost will now target the chest of opponents when viewed by other players. :Fixed a delay of some powers that granted temporary health actually granting that health. :Teammates now have to roll for shards dropped by dungeon bosses, Bosses will no longer scatter their loot everywhere on death to reduce the chance of it falling off a cliff. :Fixed an issue that could vary rarely cause your character to be created without your selected ability score bonuses. :PvP level scaling has been adjusted so that you should not see a damage decrease in certain conditions. Content and Environment :Drow Slave Camp cages is now much more easy to interact with. :Can no longer take Calling All Guilds while Finding Gauntlgrym is in progress User Interface :Queue Window ::New queue type icons! ::Queue list now has Level Range and Minimum Gear Score columns :Login screen now always saves your username, associated checkbox removed. :Text entry fields now have a text entry cursor to go along with them :Nail length is no longer unintentionally a Character Creation option (existing characters will remain unaffected) :When a Profession task finishes you will now hear a sound instead of only when the window is open :Guild Window now has an Online column. :Various team loot window quality of life improvements :Party member buff icons will now only reach a maximum of 8 icons before making a new row to prevent them stretching into the middle of the screen :HUD Self Status various layout and unification fixes to be more similar to other related UI elements :Better error for the Invocation store on mouseover state when your bags are full :Companion window various quality of life and layout fixes :Zen Market preview images that were incorrect have been updated on some of the Horses :You can now sell items to a merchant from equipped slots and it will show the correct amount of gold it will sell for. :Send button on Guild Mail will no longer be disabled until you have written something in the nonexistent To field. :Fixed the Landing Page showing suggested content in the server language instead of the client language. Patch Notes: NW.3.20130529g.36 User Interface :A couple Zen Market preview images have been updated to better reflect the respective items. :Turkish language and locale "i"s and all of its flavors should behave correctly now. Systems and Items :Alchemy has had some tooltip updates to better reflect where Alchemical Knowledge comes from. :Solvent is now added to the first couple Alchemy tasks to reduce the need to visit the profession store immediately. :The Dancing Jagged Blade, Dancing Shield, and Honey Badger companions should now be more responsive in combat. Content and Environments :Fixed a potential stability issue that can sometimes occur at the end of a Gauntlgrym PvP match. :Castle Never respawn campfires have improved logic on which campfire is correct according to the party progress. :Fardelver's Crypt unintended rock climbing has been corrected. Patch Notes: NW.3.20130529g.33 User Interface :Character History :Added Save/Edit buttons :Fixes for when Inspecting another player’s history :Added better error messaging in cases where the updated history was invalid :Added keybind translations for Italy, Turkey, and Poland. :UGC Catalog now has support for Italy, Turkey, and Poland. Systems and Items :Duplicate ranks of the Savage enchantments now properly stack :Many of the new potions will now properly be searchable in the Auction Hall :Major Potions of Potency are no longer usable before level 60 Content and Environments :Added the Celebration of Lliira! :See the Disciple of Lliira at the Festival Information platform in Protector’s Enclave :Light fireworks to help the celebration. Fireworks! :Rewards ::Earn unique dye packs! ::Unique Ceremonial Mask of Lliira Fashion item! :Fireworks! :Unique title! ::Start time: Wednesday 7/3/13 @ 10:00am ::End time: Monday 7/8/13 @ 10:00am The Disciple will stay around for 2 days after the event so you can still redeem your prizes. :More Fireworks! Player vs Player Maps :You may now not target from or into starting respawn areas to help prevent fights from occurring in a desired safe area :This means fights shouldn’t start until you jump down from the respawn area Dungeons :Pirate King’s Anchor has been reintroduced into the game Gauntlgrym :Removed “Soon” messages where applicable Patch Notes: NW.3.20130529g.27 :UI ::Playing with certain keyboards active and English (United States) uninstalled in Windows settings no longer causes contact dialogs to display as empty. :Zen Market ::The Alchemy Profession Promo no longer shows up in Zen Market banners, as the event has ended. ::The links to the Billing site now point to the correct locale when playing in Italian, Turkish, or Polish. Patch Notes: NW.3.20130529z.18 :Professions ::Alchemy now properly shows up in the Gateway Profession list. ::Alchemy now properly shows up in the Auction House, under the Professions category. ::The Resources bag in the Profession inventory tab now has 30 more slots, for a total of 90. :End of Beta Event :Makos' Assistant is back in Protector's Enclave, and will be accepting the bones of Valindra's minions from the End of Open Beta event until 7am Pacific on July 3rd. :Gauntlgrym ::Resolved an issue that was causing map-wide disconnects. Patch Notes: NW.3.20130529z.17 :Professions ::The Alchemy profession is now available! Put your brewing skills to the test and supplement your supply of potions. :Quests and Environments ::Gauntlgrym is now available! Join or create a guild, have the leader ally with the Delzoun Explorers or Luskan Corsairs, and prepare to battle whenever the Iron Tabernacle, Armories of Moradin, and Delzoun Crypts events are active. Gauntlgrym's events last an hour and a half in total, separated into three half-hour events. #The Iron Tabernacle is a PvE-focused event. 40 players per map will be able to ally with others of their faction to forge weapons, armor mounts, and contribute toward their faction's war effort. When the phase ends, the team with the most points receives a bonus to defense at the start of the next phase. Access this location via the icon marked Gauntlgrym on the Overworld Map. Be prepared, though; the enemies are difficult and an allied guild is required for entry. #Armories of Moradin is a PvP-focused event, and Phase 2 of Gauntlgrym. Players may still access their faction's PvE map in the same way as before and contribute toward their team's objectives, but the heart of this phase is in PvP. Queue for the Gauntlgrym Battlegrounds PvP queue and lead your faction to glory in one of many 20v20 PvP Domination matches! #Delzoun Crypts is the event where your hard work pays off. Both factions gain access to the Fardelver's Crypt, a short dungeon with Tier 1 gear. The faction with the highest score after the first two phases also gains access to the Dwarf King's Crypt, a short, but very challenging dungeon that rewards the brave and bold with Tier 2 gear. :Items ::Profession Packs have been updated! Now all Profession Packs have guaranteed bonus Alchemy resources or assets for a limited time. :Zen Market ::The Zen Market has been updated with the Cantankerous Mage, Alchemy Profession Pack and Brindle Horses. Patch Notes – NW.3.20130529z.14 Valindra's Invasion :The visual effects of the exploding portals have been vastly optimized. :A memory leak in the visual effects of zombie attacks has been addressed. Combat :Devoted Cleric ::Astral Shield's visual effects are now less overwhelming. ::Feat: Healing Step: Addressed a typo in the tooltip. ::Feat: Sovereign Justice: Addressed a display issue with the tooltip. :Great Weapon Fighter ::Constitution now properly increases Armor Penetration. :Guardian Fighter ::Dexterity now properly increases Armor Penetration. :Companions ::Another cause of players sometimes having two Companions at once has been addressed. ::One cause of Companions being left behind in Protector's Enclave has been addressed. :Quests and Environments ::Protector's Enclave :::Several mailboxes have been added to Protector's Enclave. They work just like the Postal Courier for the purpose of taking items from mail, and show up as Postal Courier on the map. ::Blacklake District :::The Dead Rats: The gates in this instance now have a two second interaction time. This addresses an issue where multiple players could interact with the gates at once, causing them to close before they even tried to open. ::Blackdagger Ruins :::A Leaky Proposition: The quest objective now leads to all six boats. No waypoints are left behind. ::Neverdeath Graveyard :::The Undead and the Dying: There is no longer a rogue invisible wall blocking progress in the Soldier's Tomb. ::Icespire Peak :::The Frozen Heart: An area where players could jump out of the gameplay area has been patched up. ::Mount Hotenow :::Caverns of Karrundax: Karrundax has updated audio in her intro cutscene. ::Castle Never :::It is no longer quite as trivial to skip the third boss. :UI ::The Achievements tab in the Journal UI may now be scrolled. ::The reward window when opening boxes like the Adventurer's Reward now shows an "OK" instead of "Close" button to make it more clear that the contents of that reward will be accepted upon closing the window. ::Zen Market: The Buy button and popup dialogs now properly take sale prices into account. :Foundry ::"For Review" searches now have a limit of returned results in a single search. ::When changing the type of an Encounter, the properties on the individual actors now reset. A warning message will allow authors to back out if they have second thoughts. :Gateway ::Auctions without Bid values now display a "N/A" value in the Bid column, instead of -1. Patch Notes – NW.3.20130529d.6 *General **Multiple sources of DSP can now play at the same time (such as two overlapping Daze effects). **Players with certain low-end video cards should no longer see solid pink textures on certain characters and objects. **Another fix for the OUT_OF_MEMORY crash has been made. **A large batch of voiceover in non-English languages has been added to the game. *Combat ** Control Wizard *** Arcane Singularity now displays the correct icon in character creation. *** Chill stacks are now removed when Freeze is broken, instead of when it is applied. *** Chill may now stack on control-immune NPCs, but does not snare or freeze them. *** Chilling Cloud: The first two hits of the combo now refresh Chill stacks. *** Conduit of Ice: The primary effect of this power is now considered a DoT for damage calculation. *** Entangling Force: This power is now considered a DoT for damage calculation. *** Ray of Enfeeblement: This power is now considered a DoT for damage calculation. *** Ray of Enfeeblement: The benefits from ranking up this power have been decreased. *** Ray of Enfeeblement: The debuff applied by this power is now less powerful. *** Ray of Enfeeblement: The Spell Mastery version of the debuff now displays stacks on the target. *** Ray of Enfeeblement: Two Control Wizards can no longer apply two separate stacks of the debuff on a single target if one uses the Spell Mastery version and one does not. The DoT is still applied by each Wizard individually, however. *** Repel: The tooltip now correctly states that Repel briefly stuns its target(s). *** Shard of the Endless Avalanche: The Shard can no longer be destroyed by certain attacks. *** Shard of the Endless Avalanche: This power now consistently deals Arcane damage. *** Shard of the Endless Avalanche: The rank-up text of this power no longer incorrectly states that its cooldown is reduced by 5 seconds per rank. *** Shard of the Endless Avalanche: Queuing another power while casting no longer puts the power on cooldown without creating the Shard. *** Steal Time: The Movement buff granted by this power no longer stacks with other Movement buffs. *** Steal Time: This power now grants one Arcane Mastery stack per cast, regardless of the number of enemies hit. *** Storm Pillar: The damage radius of the normal cast has been slightly increased. *** Storm Pillar: The damage dealt by the summoned pillar has been slightly reduced. *** Storm Pillar: Ranking up this power now increases the time the summoned pillar lasts. *** Sudden Storm: This power no longer deals 10 Physical damage in addition to normal damage. *** Sudden Storm: The DoT now deals more damage. *** Sudden Storm: The Spell Mastery version of this power is now considered a DoT for damage calculation. *** Feat: Chaos Magic: Chaotic Growth now heals for less, but affects maximum health rather than current health. *** Feat: Destructive Wizardry: This power now requires Storm Pillar to be charged at least halfway to activate. *** Feat: Masterful Arcane Theft: The damage bonus from this feat has been reduced. *** Feat: Prestidigitation: This feat now also increases movement speed. *** Feat: Reaper's Touch: This feat's effectiveness has been reduced. *** Feat: Snap Freeze: This feat no longer increases the damage of Lightning-based powers. It now correctly only affects Cold powers. ** Devoted Cleric *** Astral Seal: The healing from this power no longer tapers off more quickly than expected. *** Astral Shield: Players may now only be affected by one instance of Astral Shield at a time. *** Astral Shield: The healing from the Divine version of this power is now considered a Heal over Time for healing calculations. *** Astral Shield: This power no longer incorrectly increases in duration with higher ranks. *** Astral Shield: The shield circle will no longer sometimes disappear when projectiles pass over the center. *** Bastion of Health: This power no longer affects targets through walls. *** Break the Spirit: The snare from this power no longer stacks with other snares. *** Divine Armor: Players may now only be affected by one instance of Divine Armor at a time. *** Divine Armor: This power will now consistently affect all party members and the caster's own summoned Companion. *** Divine Armor: This power no longer affects targets through walls. *** Divine Glow: Now has separate target limits for allies and enemies, rather than a shared total. *** Divine Glow: The visual effects no longer scale up quite as much on larger enemies. *** Flamestrike and Guardian of Faith can no longer be cast simultaneously. *** Guardian of Faith: This power now properly heals players when the target is killed. *** Hallowed Ground: This power no longer affects targets through walls. *** Prophectic Action: Now correctly reduces its cooldown by 10 seconds per rank. *** Hammer of Fate: The control immunity aspect of this power now lasts a consistent length of time. *** Prophecy of Doom: Adding ranks to this power no longer causes the Divine version to increase the target’s defense rather than reduce it. *** Punishing Light: The damage from this power now scales based on player level. *** Sooth: Fixed issue where 2nd and 3rd ranks were tied to Holy Fervor rather than Sooth. *** Soothing Light: The healing from this power now scales based on player level. *** Feat: Cleanse: The cleanse effect now has a 20-second cooldown whenever it removes a debuff. *** Feat: Cleanse: When a player cleanses other targets, the player also now cleanses himself or herself. *** Feat: Cleanse: The cleanse effect now only removes one debuff at a time. *** Feat: Cleanse: The cleanse effect no longer removes the "recently died" debuff. *** Feat: Ethereal Boon: This feat no longer gives twice the Divine Power as expected. *** Feat: Focused Poise: The damage increase from this power has been improved. *** Feat: Focused Poise: This feat now also increases Divine Power generated by Lance of Faith. *** Feat: Healing Action: The description of this feat has been clarified. *** Feat: Linked Spirit: The description of this feat now properly states that players must be using Channel Divinity to benefit from this feat. *** Feat: Power of Oppression: This feat's effect can no longer stack several times. *** Feat: Second Sight: This power now correctly heals party members for 5% of the damage dealt per rank, up from 2%. ** Great Weapon Fighter *** Avalanche of Steel no longer removes DoTs and CC effects applied before leaping offscreen. *** Battle Fury: The cooldown of this power has been decreased. *** Come and Get It: The cooldown of this power has been decreased. *** Crescendo: The estimated damage of this power is now more accurate. *** Daring Shout: This power no longer sometimes grants more defense than expected. *** Mighty Leap: The jump distance of this power has increased. *** Mighty Leap: While jumping, the player is now considered dodging for hit detection. *** Not So Fast: The cooldown of this power has been decreased. *** Not So Fast: The damage dealt by this power has been increased, particularly so when it hits a single target. *** Restoring Strike: The cooldown of this power has been decreased. *** Roar: The cooldown of this power has been decreased. *** Savage Advance: Players can no longer rarely knock enemies back without spending Action Points. *** Spinning Strike: While this power is active, the user is now immune to Control powers. *** Spinning Strike: While this power is active, attacks are now guaranteed to be deflected. *** Steadfast Determination: Ranks 2 and 3 now properly improve this power. *** Sure Strike: The damage from this power has been increased. *** Takedown: The cooldown of this power has been decreased. *** Takedown: The range of this power has been increased. *** Takedown: The user of this power now shifts forward slightly when attacking. *** Unstoppable: This power now grants temporary health based on how much Determination the player had when activating it. *** Unstoppable: This power no longer removes certain Movement buffs. *** Wicked Strike: The damage from this power has been increased. *** Feat: Deep Gash: The damage from this feat is now considered a DoT. *** Feat: Defiance: This feat now properly increases threat generation. *** Feat: Focused Destroyer: This feat no longer allows the player to build stacks when no target is hit. *** Feat: Grudge Style: This feat now properly increases threat generation. *** Feat: Grudge Style: The extra threat generation from this power no longer requires a critical hit to activate. *** Feat: Intimidation: This feat now properly increases threat generation. *** Feat: Intimidation: The damage bonus from Power has been increased. ** Guardian Fighter *** Addressed an issue in which the client and server disagreed on the cooldown of Block, resulting in Blocking sometimes not being effective after releasing and re-pressing Block. *** Several Block misprediction issues have been addressed. These had resulted in the client thinking it was using the Block ability when the server did not. *** Aggravating Strike: Damage from this power now properly scales with player level. *** Enforced Threat: Iron Warrior no longer reduces Guard recovery of Enforced Threat. *** Ferocious Reaction: This power no longer grants far more Defense than intended. *** Guard mitigation on high-damage attacks has been increased by 20%. *** Into the Fray no longer stacks with other versions of itself. *** The Movement buff no longer stacks with other Movement buffs. *** Knight's Valor: This power now consistently applies to all members of the party. *** Knight's Valor: This power is no longer cancelled by knockbacks or interrupts. *** Knight's Valor: Multiple Guardian Fighters using this power no longer end up protecting each other in a loop. *** Knight's Valor: When multiple Guardian Fighters use this power, the ending of the first effect will no longer end the second. *** Mark: Visual effects no longer scale up quite as much on larger enemies. *** Shield Slam: Damage from this power now properly scales with player level. *** The amount of damage the Guardian Fighter can block before breaking guard has been increased by 10%. *** Threat generation on all abilities has been increased by 35%. *** Threatening Rush: The third rank of this power no longer requires 40 points spent. *** Tide of Iron: The duration of the debuff is now consistent. *** Villain's Menace: This power no longer prevents Movement buffs from affecting the player while active. *** Feat: Shield Defense: All ranks of this feat now properly increase Armor Class. *** Feat: Wrathful Warrior: The damage buff from this feat has been reduced to match the tooltip. ** Trickster Rogue *** Encounter and Daily powers now benefit more from the Power stat. *** Blitz: The snare from this power no longer stacks with other snare effects. *** Deft Strike: This power no longer places the Rogue in front of certain dragons. *** Duelist's Flurry: Credit for the bleed damage is now properly attributed if multiple Rogues apply stacks. *** Duelist's Flurry: Up to 10 stacks of the bleed effect can be applied to a single enemy regardless of how many Rogues applied them. *** Duelist's Flurry: The bleed now ticks more slowly. *** Duelist's Flurry: The bleed effect now properly reapplies after reaching ten stacks. *** Impossible to Catch: The Stealthed version no longer removes DoT effects when activated, but does prevent them from being applied while active. *** Shocking Execution: The base damage of this power has been reduced by 60%. *** Smoke Bomb: The snare from this power no longer stacks with other snare effects. *** Feat: Catspaw Style: This feat now properly reduces the target's defense. *** Feat: Deadly Momentum: The Critical Severity buff from this feat has been reduced to match the tooltip. *** Feat: Ruthless Efficiency: The Armor Penetration buff from this feat has been reduced to match the tooltip. ** Misc. *** Half Elf: Dilettante now has a more accurate and informative description. *** Threat from Healing is now spread across enemies in an encounter, generating less for each enemy in the encounter. *** Control Wizards can no longer swap powers on cooldown into or out of the Arcane Mastery slot. *** Targeting splats now move along with the caster when the caster is pushed. *** The Toughness feat for all classes now updates maximum health immediately, rather than when relogging or changing zones. **Companions *** Companions now deal much greater damage to enemies with significantly higher level than their Rank, but a close level to their owner. *** Companion training time is no longer consistently offset, which tended to result in negative "time until training completes" values. *** Respawning in PvP no longer reminds players that their Companions cannot be summoned. *** Runestones: Eldritch Runestones now properly stack if you have multiple of the same rank slotted into your Companion's Defense Slots. *** Wayward Wizard: Now has new VO upon summoning him. *Quests and Environments ** General *** Daily quests no longer deactivate temporarily about once every two weeks. *** Daily quests from Rhix have had their text improved and cleaned up. *** The Daily Foundry quest now has a return map, which tells you to go back to Protector's Enclave when you're not there. *** NPCs are now less talkative. *** Skill nodes near the beginnings of many instances have been removed. *** Deadly pits and falls no longer sometimes let players fall through them. *** Optimization and visual improvement passes have been made to many objects and environments across the game. *** Overworld map doors now allow multiple players to interact simultaneously. *** Several stability improvements have been implemented. **Protector's Enclave *** Graphical performance has been significantly improved in Protector's Enclave. *** Important quest NPCs are now more visible and accessible. *** The Grand Emporium now has a Phoera and Galeb Duhr on display. *** The Reward Claims Agent now has a unique icon over his head. *** The Guild Registrar no longer has a guild bank, but has a new friend to handle those responsibilities. *** The Town Cryer has cheered up. He is now the Town Crier. *** A fancy platform has been constructed leading off the stairs, facing toward the Neverember statue by the Marketplace. *** Ambient NPCs have been added to the VIP area in the Moonstone Mask. *** The swirling blue effect on the platform to the north of the Moonstone Mask teleporter has been removed. The related Foundry interact has been moved to the teleporter. **Tutorial ***Neverwinter Fields: Private Wilfred's voice has changed. ***Neverwinter Fields: The Great Weapon Fighter's encounter power tip now fits within its box. ***Sleeping Dragon Bridge: Dying to the Deathlock Wight no longer blocks progress. ***Sleeping Dragon Bridge: The audio balance on the bridge has been improved. ***Sleeping Dragon Bridge: The ending sequence has been smoothed out. ***Sleeping Dragon Bridge: The Harbinger now properly leashes. ***Sleeping Dragon Bridge: Valindra's teleport animation and effect has been improved. ***Theft of the Crown: There is no longer a floating tomb in one of the side wings. **Blacklake District ***Close to the Crown: When candles disappear due to video settings, they no longer leave glowing light behind. ***Close to the Crown: Ambient audio no longer drops out in a specific room. ***Players no longer have to submerge themselves in sludge to collect the lake sample. **Tower District ***The reverb in the Orc Barracks has been toned down. ***Castle Never: A blade trap that could not be disarmed has been removed. ***Castle Never: A permeable wall near the entrance has been reinforced. **Spellplague ***Plague Tower: Performance has significantly improved on this map. ***Plague Tower: The statues no longer pop when they rotate. ** Blackdagger Ruins *** The repeatable version of Bloodying the Bandits has been removed. *** A few typos of the name "Cragmire" have been addressed. *** The travel gate can now be used by multiple players at once. *** There are now landmark icons over the travel gate, the Broken Crown Inn, and the dungeon door on the map. *** The travel gate now has a smaller clickable object. *** Hidden Cove: There is no longer a rogue green line on the loading screen. *** Grimstorm Keep: Jareth Grim is no longer immune to Control powers. *** Cragmire Crypts: Boss cutscenes no longer repeat for each party member. *** Cragmire Crypts: Characters and objects no longer flicker in and out in certain spots. *** Cragmire Crypts: Trickster Rogues can no longer use Deft Strike through the gates. *** Cragmire Crypts: Several traps that couldn't be disarmed have been fixed. *** Storming the Keep: Malus Blackdagger now has the appropriate amount of health. ** Neverdeath Graveyard *** A few areas that previously allowed players outside the gameplay area have been addressed. *** Dragon Attack: Players no longer get stuck in combat next to a treasure chest. *** History Lessons: The items collected in this quest can now be discarded. *** History Lessons: Players must now collect all of the pages required before being able to enter the crypt. ** Helm's Hold *** The Sanatorium: A trap that couldn't be disarmed has been fixed. *** The zone map is no longer offset; the minimap is now accurate. *** Lair of the Mad Dragon: The boss now spawns fewer adds in Normal Mode. *** Lair of the Mad Dragon: The boss no longer spawns a Shocktroop Devil. It now summons an Erinyes. ** Ebon Downs *** Barrows: A trap that could get Companions stuck has been removed. *** Objects inside the tavern now only sparkle if the player has an objective to click them. *** The Barrow Lords now properly grant progress for the "Ebon Downs: Maps" achievement. ** Vellosk *** The zone map is no longer offset; the minimap is now accurate. *** Gray Wolf Den: Enemies and objects no longer flicker in one of the chasm rooms. *** Gray Wolf Den: Ethraniev Marrowslake is now less difficult. Her control powers are less harsh and she summons fewer adds at a time. ** Pirates' Skyhold *** Lair of the Pirate King: The non-Epic version of this dungeon now properly grants an achievement. *** The travel gate can now be used by multiple players at once. *** The travel gate now has a landmark icon on the map. ** Icespire Peak *** Icespire's Heart: The transparent floors no longer sometimes render as black, but are now opaque for better rendering of attack warnings. *** Icespire's Heart: A few more adjustments have been made to the environment to address content that could be bypassed. ** The Chasm **** Spellplague Caverns: The Epic version of this dungeon now properly grants an achievement. **** Spellplague Caverns: Leaving this dungeon now puts the player where he or she was before leaving. **** Spellplague Caverns: The deadly falls now kill players much more consistently. ** Rothe Valley *** Defend the Village: The exit is no longer blocked by an invisible wall. *** Temple of the Spider: A trap hidden beneath the floor has now been properly exposed. *** Temple of the Spider: A few more adjustments have been made to the environment to address content that could be bypassed. ** Mount Hotenow *** Primordial Temple: A couple lava flows with hard cutoffs have been smoothed out. *** The bloom on the lava has been toned down a bit. *** The map art now shows some gameplay areas that were previously shown as inaccessible. *** The caldera of Mount Hotenow is no longer blocked by a giant rock. Questing in this area is now much, much more possible. *** Caverns of Karrundax: The final boss' health has been reduced. It should now be more in line with the health of other dragons. *** Caverns of Karrundax: The final boss fight's add waves now happen less frequently. *** The rocks blocking the third major quest area are now gone. ** Whispering Caverns *** A Dish Best Served Cold: This quest now has a waypoint and a Quest Path. *** Doors that were previously blocked by collision are now properly interactive. *** The Dread Vault: Leaving through the entrance door now properly returns the player to where he or she was before entering the dungeon. *** The Dread Vault: Yalghoor now summons fewer thralls. *** Xorlarrin Outpost: It should now be more difficult to get out of the gameplay area. *** The boss of the Wrathforge can no longer be kited. ** PvP *** Rivenscar Ruins: The map art is now much clearer about gameplay space and pathing. *** Rivenscar Ruins: Smoothed out visual popping on some environment pieces. *Foundry ** Audio now works properly after projects are published. ** Foundry quests will be republished in stages starting with Featured quests, then top rated, then all other remaining quests. ** This is so our team can take care of this matter without requiring authors to do it on their own. ** This process may take up to a day to complete so please bear with us in the meantime. ** Deleting items no longer potentially causes a crash. ** Many Illusionary objects have been added to the Foundry. ** Inspect Object objectives are now available on Cryptic maps. ** Interact Text and Interact Animation tasks now take the author to the correct editor. ** More Behaviors have been added for NPCs, generally dealing in non-combat behavior. ** Projects with room doors set to "This Component Complete" as a hide condition have been fixed up so they no longer have that condition. ** The buttons on the project dashboard now link properly to the listed sites. ** The Review popup after completing a Foundry quest is now more difficult to accidentally close. ** The "Sneak Peek" reviewer achievement now properly unlocks. ** Well-Informed contacts now properly show the correct estimated playtime of Foundry quests. ** Several stability improvements to the Foundry have been implemented. ** Previous projects that were working, then stopped working due to budget problems, should be working again. Lights were accidentally costing too much in the Foundry budget. ** A case where components could get into a weird state between placed and unplaced has been addressed. ** Logging out while saving (whether manually or via auto-save) no longer crashes the client. ** The Refill HP button is once again working. *Gateway ** An error message now properly shows if the player attempts to rush a Profession task without enough Astral Diamonds to cover it. ** Character previews now properly load all textures before being generated. ** The best asset for a given Profession task is now automatically slotted into the Required Asset slot. It can still be switched out manually. ** When leveling to 30 or 60 via Professions in Gateway, the level 30 or 60 task slot now properly unlocks. ** Account Guard for IE 10 now remembers the browser between sessions. ** The Auction House for Gateway now properly limits the number of auctions a player may run at a time. ** Players can now put crafting resources up for sale in the auction house. ** The auction house now shows the real "current bid" rather than the "minimum allowed bid." ** If a player is winning an auction, "You're Winning" now appears on the Auction House browse page. ** Professions: Filter and Sort preferences are now saved between sessions. ** When a player clicks the "Start Task" button, the player is now taken to the most recently viewed task list. ** The profession task list no longer becomes "cut off" at the bottom with no way to page through them. ** The mobile layout has been updated to reduce some scrolling, improve usability for the Auction House, add a missing back buttons in some confirmation dialogs, and increase the size of some input fields. ** Tooltips for set items now display properly. ** Login error messages now display in a less intrusive location. ** News and emergency alerts now show up more quickly once they're changed. ** The Character Sheet now calculates Health correctly. *Items / Rewards ** Enchantments *** Silvery Enchantments now properly stack their Glory Boost if multiple of the same rank are slotted in Utility slots. *** Radiant Enchantments now properly stack their Gold Boost if multiple of the same rank are slotted in Utility slots. *** Azure Enchantments now properly stack their XP Boost if multiple of the same rank are slotted in Utility slots. *** Many hostile enchantments no longer proc on allied players when certain buffs or heals are cast. *** Frost Weapon: This enchantment now correctly reduces the struck player's Recovery. *** Frostburn Armor: This enchantment now correctly reduces the attacking player's Recovery. *** Plague Fire: The Defense debuff now properly works against players. *** Plague Fire: The Defense debuff portion of the enchantment's proc no longer stacks when applied by multiple players. *** Plague Fire: The Defense debuff no longer reduces the target's overall Damage *** Plague Fire: The Defense debuff now properly stacks to 3. *** Resistance, but instead properly reduces the Defense stat. The debuff is less powerful as a result. ** Item Sets *** Control Wizard: Shadow Weaver Set: The tooltip now specifies that the set bonus only triggers with Encounter powers, and only stacks up to 3 times. *** Control Wizard: Shadow Weaver Set: The set bonus now stacks up to 3 times. *** Control Wizard: Gladiator Mage Set: The set bonus now properly reduces the cooldown of Spell Mastery powers. *** Control Wizard: High Vizier's Set no longer increases NPC defense and lowers the player's. The set bonus can now affect control-based Daily powers, too. *** Devoted Cleric: Divine Emissary Set: The set bonus now correctly gives its buff to nearby allies. *** Devoted Cleric: Greaves of the Divine Emissary: This item is now Bind on Equip instead of Bind on Pickup. *** Devoted Cleric: Greaves of the Sacred Hand: This item is now Bind on Equip instead of Bind on Pickup. *** Devoted Cleric: High Prophet Set: The set bonus no longer debuffs allies when healed. *** Devoted Cleric: High Prophet Set: This tooltip now properly indicates that the set bonus stacks 3 times for 4 seconds, instead of 4 times for 3 seconds. *** Devoted Cleric: High Prophet Set: The set bonus now correctly affects players. *** Great Weapon Fighter: Berserker Set: This set bonus no longer fully resets cooldowns when using Spinning Strike or Crescendo. *** Great Weapon Fighter: Bladestorm Set: The tooltip now properly shows the chance for the set bonus to activate (35%). *** Great Weapon Fight: Bladestorm Set: This set bonus no longer stacks with itself, resulting in targets becoming slowed more than expected. *** Great Weapon Fighter: The Head and Feet slot items of the PvP set now look correct. *** Guardian Fighter: Valiant Warrior Set: Now correctly procs 25% of the time, down from 75%. *** Guardian Fighter: Knight Captain's Set no longer drops with minimum levels below 60. Any existing Knight Captain's gear that has a minimum level below 60 will still keep their lower minimum level. *** Knight Captain's set: Apostrophes have been added to the tooltip as appropriate. *** Knight Captain's set: This set bonus can now only refresh its own version of the buff. *** Trickster Rogue: Master Duelist's Long Dagger may no longer be equipped in the off hand. Players with it equipped will have it dropped into the Overflow Bag on the next map change after logging in. *** Tricker Rogue: Master Assassin's set: The set bonus now gives the expected amount of Power after using a Daily. *** Trickster Rogue: Previously untextured armor now properly has textures. *** Bound versions of items given via the Adventurer's Reward box now have a different icon. *** Buff potions now have minimum levels to use, based on their tier. *** Enchantment slots on many quest rewards have been updated to match gear of their type. *** Invocation: The Coffer of Wondrous Augmentation now gives rewards consistent with the tooltip. *** Invocation: Seal packs in the Invocation store now look like bags instead of seals. *** Jeweled Idols now more accurately describe in their tooltips where to turn them in. *** Many quest items have had some visual changes to improve aesthetic variety. *** Medium Waterdeep Horses are now available at the Wondrous Bazaar, in the Special Items tab. *** Most mounts now play a "poof" sound when dismounting. *** Nightmare Shield can no longer replace the art of Primary Slot weapons. *** Party Poppers and Fireworks once again work. *** The Coffer of Wondrous Augmentation no longer has a typo in its name. *** Tier 2 Seal stores have had their duplicate, differently-priced items removed. *** Objects created by the Dust of Creation item now have sparkles surrounding them. *** Players with consumables, mounts, etc. that were seemingly unusable now should be properly able to use those items. *** Potion icons have been updated to better differentiate orange, red, and pink contents. *** Potion names and levels have been updated to be consistent across tiers and types of potions. *** Potion of Fortification now properly has an icon. *** Profession resources may now be purchased in stacks of up to 100. *** Sash of the Thief can now be worn by players. *** Skill Kits now show the correct success rate in their flavor text. *** Stats on many quest rewards have been improved. *** Waterdeep Horses are now available at Mount Vendors for gold. *** Waverider Mace now appears when equipped. *** Worg and Storm Raider mount / dismount sounds are once again appropriate to the mounts. *** Whispering Caverns: Off-hand quest rewards now give the proper stats. *** Nightmare Lockbox: The tooltip more accurately names the items inside. *** Nightmare Lockbox: Gloomwrought weapons now display their effective level in their flavor text. *** Zen Market: The Companion Idle Slot information now correctly states that it can be purchased up to 10 times, up from 6. *** Zen Market: The Stormraider Clydesdale now shows the correct title. *Localization ** The layout of many portions of the UI has been adjusted to better accommodate localized content. ** The "Outbid" message for the Auction House has been updated. ** Queues have updated localization passes to match recent messaging changes. ** French and German text has been updated. *Monsters / NPCs ** Certain treasure chests no longer reveal their secrets when players are in combat nearby. ** Dragons' maximum health has been reduced. ** Mind Flayers' Enslave buff has been reduced in efficacy. ** Nothic Plaguegazers' gaze beam power now has audio. ** Several bosses have had their hit react volumes lowered. ** Thoon Hulk melee attacks now have audio. ** War cry audio has been added and improved for many monsters of the Aberrant, Dragon, Mind Flayer, and Winterforge families. ** Wolves now have a smoother knockback animation. *Professions ** All Rare +2 Helms and Gloves now properly give Helms and Gloves instead of Boots as their second tier rewards. ** The best asset for a given task is now automatically slotted into the Required Asset slot. It can still be switched out manually. ** The "Level 60" Task slot now properly opens at level 60 instead of 50. Players who got the level 50 unlock will still have that slot unlocked. ** Platesmithing: The Gather Mithral Ore task has had its rewards corrected. ** Leadership: The Rank 9 task, Chart Region, now properly gives a District Map instead of a Bill of Sale. ** Leadership: Mercenaries have had their icons updated. *PvP ** Finished PvP maps no longer stand a chance of sometimes stranding players without a Leave button. ** Players may no longer be kicked from PvP maps unless they are disconnected. ** Players must now participate in a PvP match to qualify for its rewards. ** Players no longer get points for Assists if they do not deal damage to the target player. *** We are aware that this puts healers at a point disadvantage; we are looking into solutions for a future update. ** PvP matches that go by much more quickly than expected now give fewer rewards. ** The "Match Start" countdown now properly waits until the match is about to begin to start counting down. ** The minimap zoom boundaries in both PvP maps have been improved; players should be able to zoom out more. ** The rewards for losing a PvP match have been lowered. ** While waiting for more players to join a PvP match, the UI now displays that it's waiting for players. ** Points are no longer awarded for assists if the player didn't actually assist for a given kill. *Queues ** Error messages have been improved for queues that cannot be joined. ** Queues once again attempt to refill parties after a party member has dropped. ** The Queue UI now has sortable columns for level and gear score requirements. ** When joining an existing party, players now spawn at the farthest-forward respawn point activated by that party. ** When refilling parties with dropped members, the Queue system refills the party using the role(s) of the player(s) who had dropped. ** When rejoining a queue that one has previously left, there is no longer a chance of being placed back into the same instance in a seemingly broken state. ** When some party members accept and some party members decline a queue offer, the whole party is properly removed from the queue. *UI **Alterer ***The Alterer UI now scales to fill the entire screen. **Appearance Change ***The item dropdown menu now supports longer item names. ***The preview of your character wearing an item in the Appearance Change window has been restored. **Astral Diamond Exchange ***The Transfer window now displays the proper values when the window first appears. **Auction House ***Clicking on a grayed out item category no longer triggers the search cooldown. ***Item counts are now displayed in the "My Bids" tab. ***New sorting methods have been added for "Bid price per unit" and "Buyout price per unit." ***Sorting as a whole now works more intuitively. ***The Browse tab now shows the player's own auctions in a Disabled (grayed out) state. ***The item selection dropdown menu is now wider to better support long item names. ***The item selection dropdown now closes when closing the Auction House window. ***The item selection dropdown now properly handles Enchantment slots on the icon. ***The item selection dropdown now shows quality colors. ***The minimum required bid is now properly displayed on the High Bid tooltip in the "Browse" and "My Bids" screens. ***The mail sent when an auction is successfully sold now includes the item name, posting fee, and item quantity. ***If an auction has expired, its entry in the "Expires In" tab is now properly "Expired." ***If an auction has expired, the Bid, Buyout, and Cancel Auction buttons are now properly grayed out. ***When searching other criteria than the Category, the Category is now also properly taken into account. **Bank ***The Guild Bank no longer immediately closes when being accessed via the Guild Registrar. **Character Creation ***Racial descriptions have been improved to better explain stat choices and racial powers. ***The "Begin Adventure" button no longer overlaps the Biography text area. ***The detail window in class selection is a little wider to better support longer power names. ***The Northdark background now has a fitting image. **Character Select / Login ***A Credits button has been added to the Login screen. **Character Sheet ***A "History" tab has been added for easy reference of the Background, Biography, Deity, and Origin entered at character creation, as well as the title the player has selected. This matches the Inspect window. ***Equipping an item from the dropdown list next to an item slot now properly works when the player's main inventory bag is full. ***The Character Sheet now shows race and gender. ***The "Edit Profile" button has been removed from the Character Sheet and replaced by the History tab. ***The Gear Score stat now has a tooltip. ***The Gear Score stat now displays correctly when the player character is dead. ***When equipping items through the dropdown menu next to an item slot, the listed items no longer always show as "Recommended." ***When inspecting other players, the Gear Score listed now properly shows the other player's Gear Score instead of yours. **Chat ***Attempting to drag a chat tab into the power tray no longer breaks tooltips. ***Linked items now properly handle multi-byte UTF-8 characters, which addresses the item links having some incorrectly colored characters. ***Right-clicking on a player name in chat now consistently opens up the same context menu as when interacting with the player in the world. ***The Autocomplete menu now matches the appearance of other dropdown menus. **Commands ***/perks is now a valid command to open the Achievements panel. **Companions ***Double-clicking to unequip items now works as expected. ***Dragging items in the Companions tab now shows the correct icon. ***Runestones now show the correct icon when attempting to drag them out of a slot. ***The Companions UI no longer allows empty slots to be selected. ***The Rename Companion window now scales based on its contents. **Contact Dialog ***The contact dialog now looks different when a party member interacts with the contact. ***Contact dialogs now scroll if the text is too long for the window. **Death ***The Death / Near-Death screen now properly shows item quality on the scrolls shown inside. **Feats ***A warning dialog now appears when attempting to leave the Feat Window with spent but uncommitted Feat Points. ***The branched feat trees no longer have tooltips on their titles. ***The "Commit Feats" button now flashes when there are spent but uncommitted Feat Points. **Fusion ***Fusing Enchantments and Runestones now takes 1.5 seconds total per fusion, down from 5. ***The "Fuse" button no longer gets stuck in a grayed out state if the player exits the Fuse window before the fusion completes. **HUD Menu ***The Zen Market button on the top bar now glows when there are new products in the Zen Market. **General ***Popup lists (e.g. context menus) no longer have their first item selected by default. ***Inspect Player ***The Inspect window now closes if the player being inspected logs off. **Instance Transfer ***The cooldown warning tooltip on the Instance Transfer button now shows your current map name and instance number. **Inventory ***An error message now properly displays if a player attempts to interact with an in-use Profession Asset. ***Items now properly go into empty inventory slots before choosing the Overflow Bag. ***Items now properly stack with others of their type when the bag the stack is in is full. ***Items that cannot be discarded now state as such in their tooltips. ***Items with a maximum level now show their max level in tooltips. ***The "Inspect Lockbox" entry in the right-click menu now works without a key. ***The "More Slots" button in the Companions tab now defaults to the 8-slot purchase. ***The Sell button in the right-click menu is now disabled in vendors without a Sell tab. ***When comparing items with multiple equip slots, such as Rings, both items now show in the Item Comparison tooltip. **Invocation ***'The maximum number of Celestial Coins now displays on the Invocation UI.' ***''If a player has seven Celestial Coins, a confirmation dialog pops up when the player tries to Invoke.'' ***The Vault of Piety may once again be accessed at any time. **Journal ***Quest flavor text now properly has a scrollbar when it overflows the Journal UI. **Landing Page (Welcome screen) ***The "Neverwinter News" section is now being updated! **Login ***The message that shows up when attempting to log in during shard maintenance has been updated. **Mail ***The "Message Sent!" line no longer appears when mail fails to send. ***In-game mail ignore and reporting functionality has been improved. ***The Send button is no longer clickable if the To: field is blank. ***The mail icon on the HUD no longer glows at unexpected times, including when players have unread mail from other Cryptic games. ***Mail from NPCs no longer sometimes show garbled characters in the @handle. ***Read/Unread and Attachment columns have been added to the Mail List. ****Known Issue: The Read Email icon may currently be a white square. ***The bold font for unread email should look a bit better. ***By default, mail now sorts by date, with newest ones at the top. ***A confirmation window pops up when a player attempts to delete mail with items in it. **Main Menu ***'The ESC menu now has a Change Character button.' **Menu Bar ***The Character and Professions buttons now glow more strongly when players have Power Points / Feats / Attribute Points to spend or completed Professions tasks. **Minimap ***Event icons no longer jitter when sliding the Event Panel into / out of the Minimap. **Notifications ***Players no longer see "Your XP was set to " notifications in the Tutorial. **Options ***"Always Show Map Transfer" have been removed. **Overworld Map ***A new mouseover tooltip now shows on locations that are much higher level than the player. ***Locations that are much higher level than the player now use orange text instead of red. ***Markers pointing to Overworld Map icons are now clickable to head to their target locations. ***Players may now see quests at their current location. ***The "You Are Here" indicator now shows as a different icon border and text color instead of an indicator above the icon. **Powers ***All characters now have a free respec. This respec can be used in the Powers screen, via a button in the lower left. This respec will not stack with future free respecs granted in this way. ***If a power is not slotted, there is now an indicator on the Power Information frame telling the player to drag it down to the Power Tray if s/he wishes to use it. ***Paragon Paths now have new crest art. ***The Stealth tooltip in Character Creation now displays the proper text. ***When interrupted by certain powers, players no longer have their cooldowns either reset or set to an unexpected time. **Power Tray ***Powers are now always shown in full color in the Power Tray while in Cursor Mode. **Professions ***Asset icons now have right-click behavior. ***The Asset menu can no longer overflow the window. ***The notification sent when tasks complete now has more noticeable audio. **Rearrange HUD ***The chat window has been removed from the Rearrange HUD feature, as it's movable and resizable already. **Rewards ***Fashion items now display properly in end-of-quest chests. ***The "Need" button is now disabled for items your class cannot use. ***The rewards from end-of-dungeon chests now properly display in the chest UI. **Quest Tracker ***The "Dungeon Chest Unlocked" notification no longer persists after leaving a dungeon when the player has no other quests. **Scoreboard ***The PvP Scoreboard now shows bonus Glory earned for top placement. ***The PvP Scoreboard no longer claims to the losing team that they won. ***The "From blue to red" capture progress icon is no longer a white square. **Settings ***The "Recommended" pointer on the graphics quality slider now properly indicates the default graphics quality. **Social Menu ***The "Notes" column has been removed from the "Ignored" tab. **Targeting ***Untargetable companions, such as Ioun Stones, no longer show an extra circle beneath them when their owner is in combat. ***The player will now see his/her own title and guild overhead when "Show Name" is active. ***The player's overhead health bar no longer looks like an enemy health bar when shown. **Tickets ***The link to view existing tickets has been replaced by a button. **Vendors ***Double-clicking an item if the store doesn't purchase items now shows an error message. ***In multi-currency stores, each currency now has a box around it. ***The Buy and Sell tabs now show icons instead of words. ***The "Buy Multiple" slider can now show at least three digits. ***The former Founders Agent has been promoted to a Reward Claims Agent. ***The Reward Claims Agent now properly shows a "Claim" button instead of a Buy button. ***The vendor UI now immediately displays changes such as eligibility for items when buying or selling. **Window Behavior ***If a player is in cursor mode when windows pop up and take focus (e.g. the Friend Request notification), keypresses are eaten until the next click. This addresses window popups causing players to accidentally close a window while typing in it. **Zen Market ***New items now have a new "New" indicator. ***The "Close" button is now hidden while the player is viewing a large preview image. ***The "New" indicator now shows on categories in the Zen Market that have new items in them. *Voice Chat **Players are now properly logged out of voice chat when returning to the Login Screen. Missing Notes :Omitted due to redundancy with 29d.6 notes. Patch Notes – NW.1.20130416a.41 *Auction House **The Auction House has been re-enabled. **Auction House mail now handles all transferring item states correctly. *Interactable Objects **Skill Nodes and Treasure Chests have been modified in the following areas: ***The Chasm ***Icespire Peak ***Pirates’ Skyhold ***Vellosk ***Whispering Caverns *Icespire Peak **The quest “Retake What's Mine” has had its rewards reduced slightly. **The quest “Prisoners of War” has had its rewards reduced slightly. Patch Notes – NW.1.20130416a.39 *Castle Never **Players may no longer sneak past the final boss gate. *Companions **Companions can no longer be auto-summoned in certain states, which would occasionally leave the player with two Companions. *Foundry **Harper contacts now show the correct average playtime of quests. **When talking to Harpers, only projects of the same language as the player will show up by default in the Local search. The Featured search still shows all languages. *Gateway **Account Guard input fields and navigation buttons now display correctly in IE8. **Filter dropdowns on Gateway Mobile no longer overlap. **Gateway Mobile now has an outfit switcher, allowing players to switch between Fashion and Combat outfits. **Quantities of items (such as Astral Diamonds) attached in mail now display correctly. **The order of the filters in the Task List now matches the in-game filter order. **The error message is now more helpful when running into an error on login. **The Auction Search UI on Gateway Mobile has improved. **The translation for Guilds and Auction House lists has improved. **The height of text fields and dropdowns on Gateway Mobile has increased for easier use. **The login page now has a link back to playneverwinter.com. **The fonts on the Gateway login screen have improved. *Rewards and Items **Archon Shield now correctly grants +6 AC, down from +18 AC. **The benefit of the Double Astral Diamond Weekend has been removed in situations where it was still in effect. **The reset timer for chests has been changed in cases where a player logs out and back in again. **Coffer of Astral Diamonds now uses the same reward UI as other reward packs. **Items no longer go into the Overflow Bag if there is room in other bags. **Normal Dread Vault no longer gives Epic Dread Vault loot from the reward chest while the Dungeon event is active. **The Giftwrap Enchantment in the Level 60 Adventurer's Reward box now correctly grants a Rank 5 enchantment. *Stability **Another contributor to Out of Memory graphics crashes has been fixed. *UI **Autocomplete no longer automatically takes focus in chat. Patch Notes – NW.1.20130416a.33 *Auction House **The Auction House is once again available, both in game and via the Gateway. **If a player outbids him or herself, or buys out an auction where he or she holds the highest bid, the auction no longer eats half of the transaction (either the returned Astral Diamonds from the "outbid" or the item from the won auction). **Auctions no longer go into "negative time" based on the number of bids they receive. ***Some auctions with a negative value for Time Remaining may stick around until they naturally expire. *Gateway **Error messages when logging in now display in a more visible location. **Internet Explorer 8 once again properly handles Gateway. **Links now display correctly on iOS. **Number entry fields in the Auction House now properly take only positive integers. *Icespire Peak: The Frozen Heart **Players may no longer activate the campfire after Grast without defeating him first. *Rothe Valley: Temple of the Spider **Players may no longer sneak past the final boss' gate in Temple of the Spider via clever use of collision. **Players may no longer lure the boss of Temple of the Spider into instant-kill areas. Patch Notes – NW.1.20130416a.30 *Caturday Survivor's Pack **Everyone will receive a pack that includes a cape, a title, and a couple other items as a sign of our appreciation for players bearing with us through Sunday's downtime. More details to come at 6AM Pacific, during maintenance! ***(Applies to characters created before Caturday) *Exploit Fixes **A major exploit in the Auction House has been closed off. **An exploit involving Jeweled Idols has been addressed. Rhix now exchanges Jeweled Idols directly for Astral Diamond Coffers in his store, which appears when a player has a Jeweled Idol in his or her inventory.* *When opening Nightmare Lockboxes, players may sometimes get a Jeweled Idol. -When holding the idol, go talk to Rhix, the kobold in Protector's Enclave next to the Wondrous Bazaar. -This dialog is also available by clicking on the "Daily Quests" pane in the Landing Page (L key by default). -Having the Jeweled Idol in your inventory unlocks a new "Store" option (this has replaced a quest named "Give Me the Idol"). -When clicking on the Store option, you may purchase a Coffer of Astral Diamonds for one Jeweled Idol each, and may repeat this as long as you hold at least one Jeweled Idol. -Each Coffer of Astral Diamonds may be opened for 40,000 Astral Diamonds. Patch Notes – NW.1.20130416a.26 *Devoted Cleric **Addressed a rare case in which the At-Will powers in Divine Mode could become unslotted but couldn't be dragged back into the Power Tray. *Gateway **Click detection on touch screens is now much more consistent. **Professions now consistently gray out tasks above the player's level and show eligible tasks normally. **The Date column in Mail now sorts properly. **The 10-minute Auction consignment duration has been removed from the mobile layout. **The mobile auction house no longer has the "All Categories" option. **The mobile layout now uses "infinite scrolling" rather than pagination for the guild roster and profession task list. **The Professions filter is now more usable in the mobile layout. **Tooltips have been added to confirmation dialogs (and other dialogs of that type). **When hiding Profession tasks above your level, the filter description now matches the game. **When the Gateway page updates, the Professions Search box now maintains focus if the player already had focus on it. *PvP **Rivenscar Ruins: Players are no longer able to sneak out of the spawn point before the match starts. Patch Notes – NW.1.20130416a.23 This version is scheduled to go live at 07:00 AM on 5/15/13, Pacific Time. *Combat **Fixed an issue where the Guardian Fighter was able to do significantly more damage than was intended. *PvP **Players will now be removed from PvP for being AFK. *Mail **Fixed an issue where mail appeared to duplicate itself when other mail was deleted. Patch Notes – NW.1.20130416a.21 *Combat **Item set bonuses now buff Control Wizards with the expected amount of damage. *Dungeons **Top-tier Epic Dungeons now properly unlock the end chest when starting while the Dungeon Delves event is active. *Gateway **There is once again mail guiding players to http://gateway.playneverwinter.com/ when they reach level 10. *Foundry **Respeccing Foundry Preview characters now properly supports switching classes. ***The mail sent at level 15 informing players of the Foundry now has URLs for the Foundry forums and the Neverwinter Wiki. ***The Level 1 spec for all classes has been removed from Preview Mode. ***The level 10 spec for Great Weapon Fighter now grants items in Preview Mode. ***The Level 21 spec for all classes now includes a basic mount. *Stability **Some rare crashes have been fixed in the mail UI and text display systems. **A "Texture Out of Memory" crash that affects 32-bit systems has been addressed. ---- Patch Notes NW.1.20130416a.19 *Quests and Environments **Bloodlines: The door to this quest can now properly be interacted with. **Into the Fold: This quest can no longer be shared. *Dungeons **Castle Never: Talgath the Watcher now drops rewards any time he is defeated. *Items **Nightmare Lockboxes may now be discarded or sold. *Foundry **Kill XP limiters have been improved and relaxed. **Reporting Terms of Service violations can once again only be reported after completing a Foundry quest. **Encounters in Foundry quests that use the "Feign Death" behavior are now targetable once the encounter is active. *Gateway **Guild Roster: This page now retains focus when receiving updates. **Guild Roster: This page now remembers search and sort settings for the duration of the session. **Guild Roster: This page now properly shows online players and can sort by online status. **Guild Roster: Guild comments now display in the list **Auctions: The "Expires In" column can now be sorted. **Auctions: Sorting on most columns has been improved. ***Enchantment slots in items now match in-game colors. ***iOS6 players are now properly able to log in multiple times without clearing their cache. **Fixed a crash in news / EBS server failure. *Graphics **For players with compatible Alienware keyboards, AlienFX now properly deactivates when closing the client. **Textures now flash far less frequently when they're loading in. Category:Gameplay